Solitude
by candypink26
Summary: Hermione has to spend New Year's Eve alone. A certain Slytherin comes around and decides to spend it with her. Dramione fluff ? . Set after DH. Please R&R! Anyway, Happy New Year! :D
1. Chapter 1

Solitude – Chapter 1

_**A/N: This two-shot is for New Year's Day! Happy New Year! Welcome to 2010 in a couple of hours! (:**_

_**Centered on Draco and Hermione, and set in between their seventh and 'eighth' year. (the year in which everyone comes back to complete their NEWTs.) By the way, this story was supposed to be a one-shot, but somehow it became a 2700+ word story, so it's been separated into 2 chapters.**_

_**NOTE: I only own this story, and characters may seem OOC. Apologies! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

There was a group of students gathered around the notice board in the common room. Boy, that was annoying. I watched from an armchair in the common room as students attempt to squeeze their way into the crowd to see what's going on.

Blaise approached me and sat down in another armchair. "New Year celebrations, Draco. We're allowed to go to Hogsmeade on New Year's Eve and New Year's."

"Really?" I asked, incredulously.

Blaise smirked. "Of course, idiot."

I smirked slightly. "Any plans?"

"Well, we could get down to the Hogs' Head for a firewhiskey or two, and join in the countdown." I nodded. "Sure, whatever. Is Pansy coming along?" Blaise nodded. "I suppose."

I figured I should get some dinner; I was a little peckish. I got up from my seat. "I'll be at the Great Hall. See you."

* * *

All I could hear as I walked down the stone steps to the Great Hall for a quick bite was my own footsteps. There was no one around; dinner was probably ending soon. I reached the bottom of the stairs only to overhear a heated conversation.

"Hermione, I'm cropped up with something tomorrow... Sorry." Someone, probably Weasley, was saying.

"But... it's New Year's Eve..." a voice, obviously Granger's, replied. "Harry? You're coming, right?"

"Look, I'm really sorry, but Ginny and I..." Potter trailed off.

Silence fell. I corked an eyebrow. What the hell is going on? I peered at them from behind a wall. Granger looked positively distraught, Weasley was staring at the ground and Potter was looking at Granger. Both looked kind of apologetic. Looks like Weasley and Potter aren't going to spend New Year's Eve with Granger. Pity.

Granger bit her lower lip. "You know, just forget it. I... I'll spend New Year's Eve with Luna and Neville then." Weasley looked up at her. "What? Really?" he asked. Potter smiled. "Thanks, Hermione. We'll make it up to you." Potter said.

Granger's lips arced into a wry smile.

I leant against the wall. Granger, alone on New Year's Eve? Maybe, just maybe...

The next thing I knew, a pair of brown eyes was staring at my grey ones. "Malfoy?"

"G... Granger,"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was on my way to the Great Hall."

Granger said nothing, and then proceeded to walk away, and I followed her. I don't know what made me do it, though. Granger noticed, and turned around to face me.

"Why are you following me?" Granger asked angrily. She seems pissed off.

"Can't I?" I asked. Merlin, that sounded real dumb.

Granger corked an eyebrow. "Why would _you_ do that?"

Okay, I was at a loss of words. I thought I'd cut straight to the point and not answer her. "You're spending New Year's Eve alone?" Her eyes widened considerably, and she replied, "_No_! Who told you that? I'm... I'm spending it with Harry and Ron tomorrow..."

"You don't have to lie to me, Granger." She gave me an inquisitive look. "I overheard you talking to Potter and Weasley." Granger sighed. "Right..."

"Hmph. What a pity. So Potter's with Weaslette tomorrow?"

"They haven't seen each other for a long time, so they're spending New Year's Eve together..."

"Weasley?"

"He said he's going to be busy tomorrow..."

"Busy snogging his 'Lav-Lav'?"

Granger sighed. "I don't know..." She seemed... sad. "Anyway, what's with you today?"

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at the brunette.

"You're being _civil_." She answered. "You never were. You'd _never_ get past a conversation with me without calling me a mudblood." Well, I guess I never noticed that...

"What? You prefer me being hostile to you and calling you a mudblood in every conversation we have?" I replied. "Can't we get along or something?" Granger remained silent. "Erm, well obviously, I prefer the more civil side of you."

I couldn't help but smirk. Granger smiled.

Before I could stop myself, I said, "How about spending New Year's Eve with me?"

Granger, looked alarmed. "_What_?" Okay, how did that even come out of my mouth? Granger contemplated this for a moment. Her answer surprised me.

"Okay."

I smiled. _I actually smiled_. "Really? Erm, thanks then..." Merlin, what is wrong with me today? _I actually asked Hermione out on a date tomorrow._

"The Three Broomsticks?" she asked.

"Sure. At a quarter to eleven?"

She nodded and smiled a little, before turning to leave.

I swore I saw a tint of pink on her cheeks. She looked kind of cute...

I mentally slapped myself. _Did I just think that?! Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me?!_

Without eating anything, I headed back to the common room. Weirdly, I didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Blaise," I called out. He was sitting on the same armchair as just now, and Pansy was occupying the one I left earlier and was talking to Blaise. He looked up at me. "You're back? Did you even eat anything?"

"I didn't. I just need to tell you, I'm not free tomorrow. I have other plans."

Pansy's eyes widened. "Draco! _It's New Year's Eve_!"

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I told you I'm not free. Deal with it; spend it with Blaise or something."

Pansy and Blaise swapped glances. "On a date?" Blaise asked.

I scoffed. "That's none of your business."

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

I can't believe I actually said 'yes' to Malfoy! I sighed as I sat down on my bed in my dormitory, getting ready to sleep. Other than myself, only Lavender and Parvati are in the room, sleeping.

What should I do? I already said yes. Oh, what the heck... At least he was kind enough to suggest that. He was behaving incredibly un-Malfoy-ish today. He didn't call me a mudblood, he had a civil conversation with me, _and he actually asked me out_.

Wonder what Harry and Ron would say if I told them I was spending tomorrow with _Malfoy_...

* * *

I blinked my eyes open. Sunlight was filtering through the curtains. Stifling a yawn, I sat up on my bed and glanced at the clock. It was ten in the morning.

I yawned again as I made to get out of bed. Ginny barged into the room.

"Hermione?" I didn't reply. Ginny approached me. "Look, I'm sorry about today..." I shook my head. "It's okay..." I replied. "Besides, I'm going out too..."

Ginny's eyes perked up. "What? Who?"

I smirked. "I won't tell you."

Ginny smirked too. "Is it a guy?" she asked. "Come on, spill the beans!" I laughed. "Yeah, it is. It's a guy." I answered. Ginny grinned. "Really? Who? Is he from Gryffindor?"

"I shan't tell you anymore." I concluded.

"Why? Come on!" Ginny whined. I smiled. Ginny can sure be childish at times. She sighed in defeat. "Oh, forget it... Well..."

My mind trailed over to our meeting later on. What should I wear? What are we going to do? It'd sure be awkward; we're from Gryffindor and Slytherin! Merlin, I do hope things will turn out okay, I'd sure want some peace between us in future.

"... at the Three Broomsticks, joining in the countdown. I heard there'll be fireworks."

"Yeah..." I said, though not taking in a word Ginny's saying.

How I wish the day would pass sooner...

* * *

After a long time later, I found myself sitting on my bed in the dorm at ten o' clock. Ginny was downstairs at her own dorm taking some clothes up for me. Ginny entered into my dorm and put the pile of clothes on my bed.

"Take a look. I figured these would look great on you."

I peered at the clothes lying on my bed. There was a coat, a tank top, a scarf, a pair of jeans, boots and a hat. I looked up at Ginny. "You think...?" Ginny nodded confidently. "Yeah. He'd be impressed. By the way, some Sleekeazy's Hair Potion would do wonders on your hair..."

* * *

_**Was this okay? My first attempt at a POV story. For the New Year!**_

_**Leave a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**A/N: Chapter 2 of two-shot, "Solitude".**_

**_[SORT-OF AN UPDATE: 1/1/2010] - Thanks to those who reviewed!_**

**_x-CompletelyBroken-x - Thanks. Happy New Year too!_**

**_InlovewithDracoMalfoy - Sorry, but a kiss seemed too rushed on their first 'date'!_**

**_Weasley-Basher - Happy New Year too!_**

**_EnternalFireWithin007 - Thanks, but a kiss was too rushed... (see above)_**

**_Aozora-san - Ohh, thanks... I feel so flattered! Thanks a lot, it really meant a lot to me. (: Happy 2010!_**

**_Well, enjoy!_**

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. I had a light blue shirt, grey jeans and black shoes on. Draco, you idiot; remind me again why you're so jittery about this meeting?

It was nearly a quarter to eleven. I grabbed by broomstick and left the dormitory to proceed to the common room.

Blaise was lounging on the couch with Pansy nearby.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Blaise asked as soon as he saw me. "What's with the broom? Anyway, you're dressed like you're out on a date with a girl."

"Yeah, I am."

Blaise's eyes widened roughly to the size of Galleons. "No way! Who is it?"

"_Draco!_" Pansy shrieked.

I smirked and left without a word. They'd never find out it was Hermione Granger.

* * *

I was outside the Three Broomsticks in a moment. Granger was nowhere to be seen. Girls...

Someone then tapped my shoulder. I immediately turned around to see Granger. She was in a brown coat, jeans, boots, and a hat. Merlin, what should I say?

"Malfoy?"

"Uh... Hey," I managed to say. That sounded odd. "I brought my broomstick. Hop on."

Granger seemed surprised. Her hazel eyes darted from my grey ones to my broomstick.

"Okay."

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

He actually brought his broom. Okay...

He climbed up onto the broom first. I managed to do the same, with a little difficulty. (I'm not the Quidditch type...) I clasped onto the broomstick as I asked, "What's this for?"

"Just a little ride around."

I smiled (he couldn't see my face anyway) as we rode higher into the air, the cold winter air whipping gently across my face. "This is nice of you, Malfoy." He didn't reply, but I was sure he was smiling.

"Merlin, it's pretty cold today."

"Then hold on to me."

Hold on to him? Since I was freezing, I didn't care that much anymore. I wrapped my arms around Malfoy's waist. It did feel warmer. It felt great to be soaring through the night sky on a broom (on Draco Malfoy's broom), despite the cold.

After a while more of riding around Hogsmeade on Malfoy's broomstick, he descended outside the Three Broomsticks.

I smiled at him. "That was pretty... unexpected from you."

He smiled a little, then pointed at the entrance of Three Broomsticks. "Let's get in."

We got ourselves a booth and sat across each other. Weirdly, I didn't feel that awkward with him anymore.

"Well?" I asked, as he positioned his broom against the seat. "What're you going to get?"

He looked up from the floor which he was staring at earlier. "What? Oh, right." Madam Rosmerta came over to take our orders.

"So, what would it be, dears?"

"I'd like a Butterbeer, thanks." I replied.

"A firewhiskey."

"Okay. It'll be served shortly." Madam Rosmerta said, then continued. "Aren't both of you from Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Malfoy and I looked up at her. "Uh, yeah." He replied. Madam Rosmerta smiled. "Now that's something rare. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin together." Malfoy and I swapped glances.

"No, uhm, we're not together..." I said.

"We're friends." Malfoy replied.

I stared at him with a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look. Malfoy smirked. "Gryffindor and Slytherin friendships are uncommon too." She paused to sigh, with a smile on her face. "At least Professor Dumbledore got his wish for house unity."

I watched as Madam Rosmerta sauntered away.

"Friends?" I asked. "We're... friends?"

"Aren't we?" he answered. "We're drinking at the Three Broomsticks together. We rode on the same broom. You accepted my invitation to spend today together." I hate to admit it but he was right.

I sighed. "Right." Moments passed with us talking about Quidditch.

"Have you even rode a broom?" he asked skeptically.

"Of course!" I retorted. At that moment, Madam Rosmerta then came with our drinks. Great, I really needed some Butterbeer to occupy myself with something to do other than talk about Quidditch. Just then, the door of the Three Broomsticks opened. Madam Rosmerta glanced that way and beamed. "Harry, Ginny! Come in and take a seat!"

I froze in my seat. Harry and Ginny are here? I peered over our booth, while Malfoy looked on curiously. My ears weren't playing tricks on me; they really were there! Wait a minute...

"_Harry and I will be at the Three Broomsticks, joining in the countdown. I heard there'll be fireworks..."_

Merlin!

Moreover, I was directly facing the door. I didn't want them to see me! Especially with _Draco Malfoy._ (Harry would explode!) I immediately shifted myself cautiously over to sit beside Malfoy, so that my back would be facing the entrance.

"Whoa Granger, what's-"

I pressed a finger to his mouth. "Shh! Harry and Ginny are here!"

He swiped my hand away and smirked. Oh, if only I could wipe that annoying smirk of his face...! "So what? You're afraid to let them see us together?" I remained silent, thus he assumed it's a 'yes'. He scoffed, while I peered over our booth again to see where Ginny and Harry were.

"Whatever," I answered. I grabbed my Butterbeer started drinking.

Malfoy still had that smirk on, as if it's permanently stuck onto his face. Merlin...

Unexpectedly, Malfoy suddenly stood up. "Hey Potter and Weaslette, here for a drink?"

I did a spit-take and spilt Butterbeer all down my front. _What the-?!_ "_Malfoy!_" I whispered, 'begging' him to sit down. Unfortunately, Harry and Ginny had their attention on him.

"Why can't we, Malfoy? As if that's any of _your_ business." Harry replied.

"Well, it's not my business but it is Granger's." Malfoy answered, and grabbed my arm, making me stand up.

_Oh, Merlin..._

I took to staring at the floor as I felt two pairs of eyes on me. Two pairs of shocked eyes.

"Hermione...?" Ginny started.

"You're... you're with _him_?" Harry asked.

"Uh, well..." I stuttered.

In my mind, I expected Harry to say something along the lines of: "YOU'RE WITH MALFOY??!!" But it didn't turn out like that. I was shocked as Harry said:

"That's great, Hermione!"

My eyes widened as I stared at my best friend (well, one of my best friends). "_What_?!"

Harry and Ginny came over to our table. "Dumbledore always said house unity is so important. I'm really glad both of you worked out your differences, and now you're actually going out together."

"Not in that sense, Harry." I added in.

Harry grinned. "Right. We'll see you around, we'll go someplace else so as not to bother you."

"No, you don't have to do that," I protested, but Harry insisted. "It's okay, really."

Ginny patted me on the arm and flashed me a cheeky smile. "Good luck." I scowled at her as I watched her and Harry leave. I turned to Malfoy. "What's with you?"

"See, Granger? It isn't _that_ bad."

I scoffed. I realised my sodden clothes were getting in the way and reached for my wand in my pocket. I didn't find it, though. "Oh no, my wand's at the dormitory..." I said. Malfoy took out his own wand and pointed it at my clothes, muttering a '_scourgify' _in the process.

"Thanks." I said, and I smiled at him. "You know, this _is_ a really nice change." He raised an eyebrow. "You weren't like you used to be: cocky, spiteful... Well, you're still pretty cocky." He laughed. Okay, un-Malfoy-ness alert. "That was last time, Hermione," he replied, while I returned to my original seat across him. Did he just call me by my first name? "I was childish back then." I grinned and answered, "At least you know, _Draco._"

He seemed to have noticed what he had let slip, and what I had called him, for he was flushing a little. He actually looked kind of cute. _Okay, wait. Am I having... a crush... on him? _I felt my cheeks turn red with embarrassment. _Oh, Merlin..._

We sat awkwardly like that for a while. Malfoy- I mean, Draco, then spoke. "The countdown's starting."

We got up from our seats and proceeded to go outside to the open space, as did everyone else in the bar. Several adults, including some Hogwarts students, leaded the countdown.

"Okay, dudes! It's ten seconds to midnight!" Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor in my year, announced as he stood on a wheelbarrow. I didn't notice him there... (Beside him was Seamus and another guy from the school.) "Now it's... five seconds..."

Everyone was counting along. "...four... three... two... one!"

"Happy New Year, everyone!" Seamus yelled, as everyone congratulated each other on the welcoming of the New Year.

Draco grinned as we swapped glances. I broke into a smile too. He leant into my ear.

"Thanks, Hermione."

I responded by pulling him into a hug.

"No, I should thank _you_. It was... relatively fun today."

* * *

_**Dramione fluff! (is it considered fluff?) Whew, finally done! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Apologies if it feels a bit rushed. Had to keep up! Pardon the OOCness too!**_

_**Happy New Year to everyone! May 2010 be a good year! :D (It's another hour and a half to 2010 here in Singapore.) **_

_**Anyway, please leave a review – anonymous reviews are now accepted!**_


End file.
